dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jedidiah Cudby
For user page, see JedidiahCudby. For the real-life version, see Jedidiah Cudby (real). , |nationality = New Zealander-El Kadsreian|origin = Eirabourne, El Kadsre|residence = El Kadsre City, El Kadsre|occupation = Voice actor, actor, singer, rapper, comedian|years_active = 2006-present|spouse(s) = Jayde Smith (m. 2017)}} Jedidiah Cudby (born February 5, 1997) is a New Zealander-El Kadsreian rapper, singer, comedian, actor and voice actor. He is well-known for the 2014 winners of The Next Star El Kadsre on Nickelodeon. Early life Jedidiah was born in Christchurch, New Zealand on February 5, 1997. In 2004, he immigrated to El Kadsre with his family. Personal life Relationship with Jayde Smith Jedidiah Cudby started dating, and eventually married, Canadian-El Kadsreian voice actress singer Jayde Smith on 14th February 2017. The duo had been collabing and been close friends since 2016. Neon Giraffe feud In July 2016, Jedidiah Cudby was confronted by fellow rapper Neon Giraffe who said that he is "a pitiful wannabe". Jedidiah Cudby replied back by telling him to go away, which later caused a fist fight. Both were charged, despite Jedidiah saying that he was innocent. Jedidiah Cudby dissed Neon Giraffe in his songs Sirens and What You Gonna Do?. When asked about the feud in March 2017, Jedidiah Cudby replied saying "I don't want to be involved in any of his nonsense. I could end up dead or in jail." On 3rd April 2017, Jedidiah Cudby apologized for starting a feud with Jedidiah on Facebook. He removed the post several hours later. Career Jedidiah started his career as an actor in 2006 when he was 9. He supported roles in some films and TV shows that were made in El Kadsre and he started his music career in 2012 when audition at Teen El Kadsreian SuperStars '12, he eliminated at 5th place. In 2013, he joined and auditioned at The Next Star El Kadsre, when he finished at 2nd place at the Top 4 with coronation song Going Down. But the song failed to gain popularity. In November 2014, he released a single called Games Begin. It was his biggest break and gained more popularity in the other countries, with reaching some top five, ten or twenty hits. In 2015, he released his debut album called Jedidiah Cudby The Movie. It gained more popularity in the other countries, with reaching some top ten or twenty hits. Monster Trucking In 2017, Jedidiah underwent training at Monster Jam University as a promotional stunt for Strikes Back, and got to drive in El Kadsre City during the El Kadsre Grand Prix weekend at El Kadsre City International Airport. In 2018, he debuted White Kiwi, his own truck, with the El Kadsreian Firestorm team during the race weekend. Roles * Tack the Cobbler in The Princess and The Cobbler ''(El Kadsreian English dub) * Abe no Seimei in ''Onmyoji: The Animated Series ''(English dub) * Bush in ''Da Susia ''(English dub) * New Zealandball in ''Countryballs: The Animated Series * Takumi Katsuragi in Kamen Rider Build ''(English dub) * Kōichi Sakuranomiya in ''Blend S ''(English dub) * Stingy in ''LazyTown Forever * Xyren in ''Math Blasters: Math Stars ''(English dub) Discography Albums Singles Featured songs Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional singers Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:New Zealand Category:El Kadsreians Category:Males Category:1990s Category:1990s births Category:Voice actors Category:Aquarius-zodiac people Category:Fictional Aquarius-zodiac people Category:Jedidiah Cudby Category:Living people